Technology and Spirits Don't Mix
by Canada Eh
Summary: Winter... As the song 'Deck the Halls' says, tis the season to be jolly! But for poor Ryou, it seems that it'll be anything but... Drabble number 2 up!
1. Technology and Spirits don't mix

Hullo! I had this idea for a while and I felt like writing it. Just so you know, this isn't yaoi or anything, just a fic between Ryou, Bakura and their microwave. No steamy passion, no kissing, no sex. If that's what you were expecting, then I'm sorry to disappoint you. If it isn't, then read on!

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

----o----

**Technology and Spirits Don't Mix**

It was a beautiful afternoon in the city of Domino. Children ran outside to play; neighbors greeted each other from doorways; young teenagers lazily lounged on park benches, glad to finally be rid of their chaotic school lives now that summer had arrived. Who wasn't happy?

----o----

"BLASTED EVIL DEVICE! MAY RA STRIKE YOU DO-"

"Bakura, don't you dare lay a hand on that microwave," warned a highly British accented tone. Ryou Bakura, a young albino, was sipping a cup of tea while watching his darker half attempt to banish his microwave to the shadow realm.

"And what will happen if I do?" countered Bakura. Ryou sipped his tea before placing the fragile china on the table and turning towards his oh-so delightful roommate.

"You can kiss any hopes of ever being fed again goodbye!" And he returned to his warm cup of relaxing tea. Bakura gaped.

"But look what that Ra forsaken mechanism did to my lunch," cried the tomb robber furiously while waving two long pieces of what seemed to be charcoal in front of his his look-alike's face. Ryou choked on his drink as tried desperately to restrain from laughing at his twin's attempt to cook his hotdogs in the microwave.

**_Tried_** being the keyword…

Soon, he had forgotten all about his customary herbal tea and was sprawled on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain as tears of laughter streamed down his face. Bakura glared daggers at his light twin and resisted the temptation to banish _him_ to the shadow realm.

Bakura pouted. It was the pharaoh's entire fault for wanting to separate the Yami's from their hosts. General knowledge such as reading and writing had been transmitted but cooking was a whole other story…

So, finally, after hours (although it had only been a grand total of four minutes and twenty-seven seconds) of mirthful laughter, Ryou Bakura managed to lift himself back into his seat, in hopes that he would be able to calmlydiscuss the matter at hand.

"Well, I did offer to cook them for you…" Bakura started to mumble under his breath. He hated being helpless. It irked the spirit to the utmost extent to admit the fact that, had his lighter side deniedthe request from Yuugi to shelter him, he would have been reduced to a petty street beggar. But he absolutely _refused_ to have Ryou aid him with anything he thought he could handle himself. Help was a sign of weakness and Bakura the Tomb Robber was no weakling!

'Stupid pharaoh,' he thought. 'With his stupid ideas… Stupid Ryou… Stupid twenty first century… Stupid meecr- morcri- micer… STUPID THING!' It was with that notion in mind that he got up and jabbed a finger at a microwave button, popping open the door which forced the spirit to jump back in surprise. The evil device was taunting him!

"You may have won the battle," he grumbled, directing his words at both the microwave and his previous host. "But you have yet to win the war!" And with that, Bakura turned on his heel and angrily stomped out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. Ryou cast a furtive glance in the direction his Yami had taken.

"Bakura?" he called. The muffled sound of a snapped 'What!' could be heard from behind the elaborate oak door. Ryou took a deep breath before answering.

"That's the pantry."

----o----

Hehehe... I thought the ending was funny... But that's up to you guys to decide! Please review!


	2. Tis the Season to be Jolly

Well… After all the nice and pretty reviews I got, I decided to continue. I guess that this will all be just a series of non-romantic drabbles, BUT! I was curious if I should put a little romance between Ryou and Tea? I don't know, maybe to incorporate it into another drabble (one idea I've had for a while…) Plus, feel free to suggest any drabble ideas that you think I should do! Oh, and the new rating is just to be safe…

And just to let you know now, there's been a big time jump from the first one to this one, so before it was summer, now it's winter.

And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter (sends digital cookies :P)!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my idea…

----o----

**'Tis the Season to be Jolly…**

Ryou Bakura pinched the bridge of his nose as the oh-so familiar sound of some other broken electrical appliance mixed with the frustrated screams and curses of his Yami could be heard in the background.

Ryou did his best to concentrate on the book in front of him… What better to relax the soul than the southing words of William Shakespeare and the extended edition of Romeo and Juliet? Gripping his teacup tightly, Ryou felt it spread its warmth and work it's magic throughout his tense muscles… To him, there was nothing better than a warm cup of tea on a cold winter night. Yes, everything was calm and peace-

"HOW DARE THIS PUNY CONTRAPTION MOCK ME? MAY RA SMITE YOU AND YOUR…" Ryou furiously slammed his book on the table as a loud screech was heard in the other room. Not bothering to glance at the disaster that was surely unfolding in his living room, Ryou ran to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. After searching for a few minutes, he came upon a small bottle of Tylenol. He grabbed two caplets and downed them both with a swig of water.

Ryou took a minute to look at his reflection in his mirror. Dark circles could be seen under his eyes, his hair was a disheveled mess and he even looked paler than usual, all due to the constant sleepless nights he had spent worrying over school and more importantly, the well being of his house and any other electrical appliances that were in there. Only god knew how Bakura was able to cause so much destruction in so little time.

Anzu had offered to keep his Yami over at her house while her parents were off on a business trip in Egypt. However Ryou had refused, stating that it would be hard to explain to her parents how such an intelligent woman -Anzu had blushed- could have caused so much disaster in so little time. As proof, Ryou showed her the bill he had received from his insurance company. Anzu had only smiled, and told him to take a couple of days off, stating that she'd be more than willing to validate his absence.

And he had been right to refuse Anzu's offer. Ryou mentally checked off the many items that Bakura had broken over the course of the past few months: Three phones, five remotes, one TV, two microwaves, seven sets of china, 11 cups… And the screeches and bangs were surely the sound of another telephone… Bakura had crashed Ryou's computer, managed to raise their annual insurance costs by a couple hundred of dollars, had called 911 as a joke once…

He sighed and banged his head against the bathroom wall wondering what, in the name of all-that-was-holy, had possessed him the day Yugi had asked him to "watch over Bakura". Ryou snorted. Yugi owed him BIG TIME.

Starting to feel the Tylenol kick in, Ryou returned to the kitchen, all the while hoping that it wasn't smoke he had just seen billowing out of the top of his new TV. Ryou sighed and slumped down on his chair. Yugi owed him WAY more than just big time…

Another loud bang and a cry of anguish and frustration could be heard from the living room…

And there went Ryou's new TV.

----o----

Well, there you have it! Drabble number 2! Please review, and like I said, the possibility of a little Tea/Ryou? I need a little romance between Ryou and a girl for another drabble idea that I've had for a while. But as I said, no steamy passion, no sex… Maybe a kiss on the cheek (to girl, not Bakura) and a teensy bit of fluff. Hate it? Like it? Need something changed? Have some drabble ideas?

Then review and tell me!


End file.
